


Loyalties

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Head Injury, Imposters are aliens, Injury, Nonbinary beans, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Amnesiac and surrounded by aliens, Yellow has to figure out what they want their role to be on the Skeld.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another Among Us fic? Yes.
> 
> Also I did zero research on amnesia so it's pretty much just a plot device that will work how I want it to.

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

_What was happening?_

"Green, stay with Yellow, I'm getting the others!"

The sound of footsteps pounding away.

Everything was hazy and painful. Where were they? That language was foreign, but somehow, they could understand it. English? They dredged that up from somewhere. Doing so made their head hurt and their heart beat into their throat. They were surrounded by humans? A broken howl dragged out of their mouth. Where were they, what had happened to them?

There were more footsteps now.

"Yellow, we're here, it's okay."

Something crashed down upon their arm and they thrashed immediately, a scared, pained wail slipping through their mouth. What was happening? What had they done wrong?

More shouting around them, then their arm was released. They tugged it back against them in an instant as if that would heal the hurt or protect them from more pain.

"I'm so sorry, Yellow, we're almost there. Hang in there."

Weight that they hadn't even noticed on their legs was removed. Weakly, they kicked at their assailants. What would happen when the humans freed them? Would it be worse than the pain they were in now?

Something else was lifted and light poured in, darkened by a layer of cracked glass above them. They tried to reach toward their face, but their fingers were weirdly covered, and their hand pressed against something smooth and round.

"Black, Orange, can you help me load them onto the stretcher?"

Faces wove in and out of their field of vision. Odd, colorful, faceless faces. Humans were even scarier up close.

They were being moved, pulled up into the air then put back down. Why? They found out a second later when they were lifted up again, the surface beneath them sinking slightly. They were being carried away!

They panicked and thrashed again.

"Yellow, be careful, you're going to throw yourself off!"

"They're probably confused and in pain, it's not their fault."

Something grabbed onto their hand.

"It's okay, Yellow, we're here. Please relax."

If anything they panicked more, ripping themself out of the grip. At least it had been their good arm.

They cried out more and squeezed their eyes shut, wanting this nightmare to be over.

"Here we are. Now I'm going to look over you."

They were lowered somewhere soft. They peeked an eye open and saw a faceless, purple being. But looking closer, there was something off about the face. Apart from the obvious wrongness of it all. It looked like it was made of glass? Like when they had tried to feel their own face...

Were the humans dressed in some sort of suit? Why?

"Now I'm going to take your suit off, I know we both know the dangers of that, but I need to look at your injuries."

They shook like a leaf as the human reached for them, clicking something on their helmet and pulling it off.

The light around them immediately brightened. It hurt their eyes. The human loomed over them.

"Yellow, can you tell me where it hurts?"

Yellow... was them? That didn't seem right, but they had been called that several times now.

What was the human going to do if they told them where it hurt?

They shook their head rapidly, even if doing so made them want to throw up in nausea. They stopped quickly.

"Let me look at your chart..."

The doctor moved toward the right and Yellow followed the movement. Purple bent over a computer and clicked a few keys.

"Oh geez, a fear of doctors." They threw a glance back. "Yellow, I'm so sorry, I hadn't known. But you're obviously injured and you need treatment. Is there anything I can do to help make you more comfortable?"

Yellow didn't understand what was happening. What did the human mean?

They wanted to curl up, but the suit around them was so bulky. They used their good arm to try and push it off their body.

"Do you want to get out of that suit? I can help."

Yellow threw a distrusting glance over to the human, but it was true, they had no idea how to release themself.

They nodded.

Purple approached with their arms held in a weird position, palms facing toward them.

But the human did not leap to attack. They made it to Yellow and carefully helped them out of the suit. Yellow could not suppress a cry when their right arm was tugged.

They could tell the doctor noticed, but they did not stop until the whole suit was removed.

They wanted to melt into a spiked puddle, but something felt wrong when they gave in to the tug. They looked down at themself and then their hands and spiraled all over again. Why did they look human!?

If they concentrated hard enough, the area formed into a human stomach felt like it could stretch and mold properly, but the rest felt weirdly firm. Was that why their arm hurt so badly?

"What happened to me?"

"A pile of crates fell on you, don't you remember?"

Yellow had been asking a bigger question, but they latched onto the second part of that answer. No, they didn't remember. Didn't remember anything except that they were surrounded by aliens and those aliens could kill them. Who were they? Why had they ended up here? Why were these humans not attacking them on sight?

"I don't know who I am."

Purple drew back. "You don't remember anything?"

"I am... Yellow?"

"Um... yes, but what about your real name?"

"What's that?"

"Like, my name is Alex Allen, we just started going by our suit colors because it's easier. Do you remember yours?"

Yellow shook their head, hurting it once again. They pulled their left hand up to cradle it.

"Does your head hurt?"

Yellow wanted to protect themself from this human, but it hurt so much already, what more could they do? "A lot..."

"Why don't you hop onto this scanner, we'll figure it out."

Yellow did as asked. They legs hurt, but not as bad at their arm or head.

Once on the cool surface of the scanner, they sat down, breathing harshly from the short walk.

Purple pressed some buttons and a green grid passed over them.

"Well that's odd."

"What?"

"It says you're in perfect health."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'll have to call someone in to fix it later, and that I'll need to look you over by hand."

"No. Stay away."

Surprisingly, the doctor took a step back, as if they actually cared about Yellow's wishes.

"What can I do to help you?"

_I want to go back home._

"I'm sorry, we're a bit far from home at the moment. But you remember where your home is?" Purple's voice sounded happier. Right, if Yellow remembered their home, that meant they hadn't forgotten everything, right?

Yellow thought to their home. The cold and the heat. The hunts. It was vague, but they did remember it, like memories from a lifetime ago.

"Polus," they said confidently. Yes. One thing they knew for sure about themself.

"Yellow..." Purple now sounded grave. "That's where our mission is heading. You must be getting facts mixed around."

Of course, just as Yellow had been sure about something, it all came crashing down.

They looked down at their wrong human hands.

"I think you need rest. I don't have much working knowledge on amnesia, but I'll check the memory banks tonight."

Yellow just sat there. Whoever they were, wherever they had come from, they were exhausted and in pain. They just wanted it all to be over.

They stuck out their injured arm.

Purple approached carefully. "Do you want me to look it over now?"

Yellow nodded.

They sat there numbly as the doctor looked it over and injected it with something and ran it over with something else. The pain dulled. Purple wrapped it up and soon it was stiff and in place.

"You should be out of the cast in about a month. The wonders of modern medicine, eh?"

Yellow didn't know what they meant, but gratefulness warred inside them next to fear. They looked up at the doctor, trying to find words for their emotions.

Purple spoke first. "Thank you for letting me heal you."

Yellow let their clumsy words go in favor of nodding. Their head throbbed more.

"I don't suppose you remember where the quarters are?"

Yellow had finally learned their lesson, and their head stayed still as they gave a negative answer.

"I'll call someone to get you. And you're excused from tasks until you're feeling better, got it?"

"Okay." Yellow didn't know what tasks were, but they were glad nothing was expected from them in this odd situation.

Purple helped them back into their suit with their cracked helmet and gave them a small bottle of pills for their head. They were expected back in two weeks to check on their cast.

A pink suit popped their head in.

"You rang?"

Pink turned toward them. "Yellow, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"They're going to need to take it easy for a while. They're currently suffering from amnesia and I'm not sure how long it will take for their memories to come back to them."

Pink gasped. "They don't remember anything!?"

"Not even their name."

Yellow cowered at the two humans staring at them.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, it's not your fault Yellow. If anything, it's mine and Green's. We should have noticed the crates were about to fall."

Yellow shrugged.

"Let's get you to your room, does that sound okay?"

"Okay." 

Yellow stood up and walked over to Pink. They were about to walk out of the med bay, but stopped to look back at Purple.

"Thank you," they said quietly.

"I'm just glad you're okay," they replied kindly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be fantastic! <3


End file.
